Love Is In The Air
by LemonKisses
Summary: Lyra Pundle was just an innocent 6 year old when her parents were taken away from her. Well, not physically, but mentally. They had gone to the dark side, causing her mum, the only one to take notice of Lyra, and dad to forget about her. She only has her best friend Blaise Zabini. But is he the only person? Blaise had introduced someone to Lyra. A very good looking someone...
1. Prolouge

_**Okay my first story please no flaming or hate okay I hope you enjoy the first chapter :) **_

_**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER) ENJOY :)**_

10 YEARS EARLIER

(aka Prologue)

The soft breeze of the wind flowed through my hair as I run as fast as I can away from my best friend, Blaise Zambini. He was chasing me because I had told him I like someone, but I couldn't tell him. He was surprised at first but now he was mad, claiming "Whoever you like will take you away from me!"

I told him it was nonsense. Then he asked me who it was I like.

"I can't tell you! You'll make fun of me!" I answered. That's when he started to chase me around my house. Although, not all the way around my house because it is huge. My parents were rich, and slightly secretive about our family. I don't know why though, I don't know what there is to hide. We go and wake up, eat, I play, and the maid watches me. Well, it's more I watch her. I like to stay with her and help her clean. She watches me because my parents go to some meeting every week. I don't really know _why_ they do, but they just do.

I could tell that Blaise was catching up to me. He was older by a year so he was much taller than me. He caught me and spun me around. He grabbed my hand so that I couldn't run away again.

"Now you're gonna have tell me, or the tickle monster comes!" He warned. My eyes widened. _No! _ I thought. _Not the tickle monster! _

"NO! PLEASE NO NOT THE TICKLE MONSTER!" I yelled.

"Yes the tickle monster!" He replied, an evil look in his eyes. He started to tickle my tummy. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell you!" I told him. He nodded and stopped tickling me. Should I really tell him who I like? He will most likely not like it. Who cares, it's just a crush.

"Okay, I'll tell you, nut you have to promise not to tell _anyone_. Alright?" I asked.

"Right." He replied.

"Okay, I like a boy named Max. I met him when I was out with my parents. He was really nice and the same age as me! He has brown hair and blue eyes! Oh and he was so cute! Oh Blaise, when we get married, you can be one of my brides maids!" I gushed. He halfheartedly smiled.

"Of course I'll be one of your brides maids" He told me. I nodded and fiddled around with my white dress. I started to walk over to the swings we have and sat down on it. Maybe I should tell you what I look like. I have brown hair and green eyes. I can change my looks to! I'm what you would call a 'metamophmagus.' I can change how I look. I have a fascination in flowers. I don't really know why. They're just cool. I like quidditch to. I always play chaser. I'm better at it than my mum. She's real rubbish at quidditch. I was always trying to read. My mum was helping me to become a good reader. But, my mum said that I was a real sneaky girl when I wanted to be. And an ambitious one. When I wanted something, I was gonna get it. I wouldn't say I was a brat, but sometimes, I definitely could be one.

Blaise got beside me and began to swing. It was hard for the both of us to be able to swing so I got off mine to help him. I pushed on his back as hard as I could. We started to laugh until my mum came and told us Blaise had to go.

We ran inside and I walked him to the parlor, where my mum and his were sitting. They were talking about something to do with a 'Malfoy' whatever that is. His mum and mine got up and we went over to the wooden door. Me and Blaise hugged and said goodbye. They left and I ran up the stairs to my room.

My room wasn't really the homiest. It had the famous Slytherin green curtains, carpet, and bedding. My father wanted me to go into Slytherin very badly, but he had said Ravenclaw was good also. He expected me to be in one of the two, and I expected to be in one of them also. I walked over to the book shelf and grabbed the first book. It was a book about potions. It was well advanced for my age so I went to the next one. The next book was 'Beetle and The Bard.' My mum had read this book to me many times. I walked over to my bed with the book in hand. I struggled to get onto the large bed, but I managed to get on. The silk bedding ran over my legs as I sat cross-legged. I opened the book and tried as hard as I could to read aloud. My mum had told me that I was getting much better at reading. I believed her with no doubt. I had been reading every night. I presume that by the time I turn 8 (which is in 4 months) I'll be able to be the greatest reader ever!

Once I had read the first story, (Which took about 10 minutes or so) I decided to go see what dad was doing. He never paid me much attention. I look for him every once in a while t make sure he's still alive and all.

I found him in the library, reading something odd. I couldn't really see what the book title was, but I walked in further anyway.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" I asked him. He jumped and looked at me angrily. I shrunk back slightly.

"Please go to bed or something Lyra." He told me. I nodded and started to slowly walk towards the doors. I quietly closed them and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Mum? Could I have a snack? I'm a tad hungry." I asked her once I got there.

"Sure. You can have some fruit." I nodded and she got it ready. I grabbed it and went over to the table. I eat quietly humming a song to myself.

Once I was finished, I placed the plate on the counter and went back to my room to get ready for bed.

I got my pajamas on and went to the bathroom down the hall. I brushed my hair and teeth and got into bed. I fell asleep thinking about Hogwarts. Man, when do I get to go there!

Right when I fell asleep I heard screaming. There is always screaming with my parents, but this was actual screaming. Unfortunately, the drowsiness got to me and I fell asleep.


	2. The Train Chap1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID FRED WONDNT HAVE DIED **___

10 YEARS LATER

I grabbed the large trunk in which help all of my processions. Today is the first day of that I was going to go to Hogwarts. See, I'm 16 yes but I have been going to another school in Canada. See, when my parents had died, I was left alone with my gramy and granddad. They lived in Canada until the middle of summer when they said they wanted me back to England. They said so I can be 'reunited with my home country.' I thought it was particularly odd.

"C'mon Lyra! We haven't got all day, now do we?" My Granddad yelled from down stairs. I looked over to the clock in my rather large room. It was pretty big, for my age. The walls were a nice blue colour. The shades grey. It all really fit in with itself.

I moved as quickly as I could with this trunk. The stairs were exceedingly hard to get down, but thankfully Gramy helped me. She had a small breakfast ready on the table. She grabbed the trunk and walked it over to the front door. She came back quickly, encouraging me to eat my breakfast fast.

"We don't have enough time. You'll have to eat on the train. That's what you get when you wake up late on an important morning." Granddad told us.

"Granddad, I suspect that when you were my age, you did very much the same!" I defended.

"Not really the time to argue you two." Gramy told us. We both nodded and I went to the front door to get my trainers on. I grabbed my old shoes and got them on. I went into the dark closet to find a sweater. Luckily I found one right when Granddad was reaching out hand. I put it on and looped my arm through his.

"Bye Gramy!" I called to her as we apperated to the station. In a matter of seconds we were at the station. Since I had apperated before many times, I didn't really feel the effects afterward.

I was welcomed to a station with a nice green train. I was suddenly pulled on my arm and, Granddad was leading me somewhere. Luckily I got my trunk just in time.

We headed towards a wall that had a sign on both sides. One said '9' and the other '10.'

"Why did we stop here? It's just a wall." I laughed. He looked me dead in the eye and said,

"Run into the wall." I stood there shocked for a moment.

"Run into the wall? Are you mental?" I asked him. He sighed and started to walk towards the wall. Before he collided into it, he looked both ways to make sure no one was looking. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared! Just like that!

POOF.

HE

WAS

GONE.

I sighed. I must have internal brain damage or something because I started to run towards the wall. Before I hit it, I was transported to another station. Well, it looked just like the old station. Odd.

I searched around for my Granddad. I found him talking to a nice looking red-haired woman.

"Granddad! Granddad!" I called to him, trying to push past the people. He looked up, so did the lady, and smiled. Once I got there, he introduced me.

"This, Molly, is Lyra, My granddaughter. She is going for her first time here. She was going to Mortink, for witches and wizards, in Canada." He explained. I nodded and stuck my hand out to her, with a big smile. She returned it.

"My name is Molly. How old are you? Oh well, I best not be asking questions. The train is leaving soon. I'll leave you two to say goodbye. Oh, and I have my two kids here of mine! Just look for some redheads and you've found mine. Well, goodbye! Nice meeting you dear! Oh and seeing you again Arnold." She smiled and walked off towards a red-headed man.

I turned over to my Granddad and gave him a hug. After saying goodbye and I love you to him, I was off to the train. I walked in, not really knowing what to do until I bumped into a hard chest. I almost fell back until arms snaked around my waist and caught me. I looked up at my saviour and almost drooled. _This guy is hot! _I thought. He looked to me with a look of confusion.

"I've never seen you here before… Are you like, an extremely tall first year, and developed," he added," or what?" I looked into his eyes, almost not saying anything, I just wanted to look into those gray eyes forever. Once I finally realised he asked me something, I replied.

"I'm a new student. I'm starting my 5th year here. I'm from Canada, but we moved during the summer. My name is Lyra Pundle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Draco, Draco Malfoy. I suspect you need somewhere to sight right? You can sit with me and my friends." He told me. Feeling as though I've heard that name, I nodded and he took notice of my trunk. He grabbed it and hulled it along.

As we walked I asked him,

"Where were you off to? Looking for the loo?" He shook his head.

"No, I was looking for one of my… _friend's_ compartment." He answered. I nodded. Wait, did he want to see his friend?

"Did you want to go see your friend? I could go look for a compartment." I told him. He shook his head and kept walking forward until we were all the way to the end of the train.

We went to a compartment with two slightly bigger teenagers. Another one that was a slightly piggish looking girl. But the only one that got my attention was the taller darker skinned guy. He was Blaise! Blaise Zabini! MY OLD BEST FRIEND! YAY! I awkwardly stood as Draco greeted his friends. When they all took notice of my presence, one of them jumped up as fast as they could. I could tell it was Blaise. He engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Hello to you too Blaise!" I laughed. He started to ask me a bunch of questions until someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to Draco looking slightly annoyed. Blaise sat down and I smiled at them. The two bigger boys didn't pay much attention, but the girl returned the gesture.

"This is Lyra Pundle. I'm guessing her and Blaise know each other, but I suppose she would like to know all of your names." Draco told them. The first to introduce themselves was the two bigger boys.

"I'm Crabbe. This is Goyle. How old are you?" Crabbe asked. I smiled and said hello.

"I'm 15. I'm from Canada. I was going to a school named Mortink, for Witches and Wizards. It's a very nice school. It's located in Ontario. The teachers are very nice. Oh, I've forgotten to ask, how old are all of you? And what year are you in?" I asked them.

"Were in the 6th year. Were of course 16. I'm Pansy Parkinson. I hope we can be friends, you seem like a very lovely person." Pansy answered and smiled. She seemed fairly nice. Well to _me _at least. I sat down beside her. Draco had put my trunk up on a holding shelf. I thanked him kindly. He turned to us and said,

"I'm gonna go to the loo. I'll be back." We nodded and Blaise came over to me and was back to asking me tons of questions. I answered a few and some I refused to answer.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. That got everybody's attention on me. They all waited for my answer, Pansy and Blaise especially. I nodded.

"Back at Mortink, I was one of the worst students in my potions class. My teacher didn't favour me so, I asked for a Tudor. This one kid volunteered. Oh he was awesome at potions. Thanks to him, I'm getting much better. His name is Max." I replied, thinking about my wonderful boyfriend. When I told him I was moving back here, he was devastated. It was like looking at a child not getting anything for Christmas. But, we had decided that we could do a long distance relationship. Hopefully it would work.

"Is he nice? Because, Lyra, if he hurts you, he's dead meat. Understand?" Blaise told me, looking dead serious. Pansy nodded, even though she didn't really know me. I could tell she was going to be one of my best friends.

"Yes he's very nice Blaise! I suspect you two would be good friends." I laughed. He nodded, happy that Max was nice to me.

Draco came back and sat down on the seat in front of me. I had no idea of what time it was or when we got there by, but I knew that I was hungry.

"Hey, uh, do you know where I could get some food? I'm pretty hungry; I didn't have enough time to eat. I slept in." I admitted.

They all smiled and Pansy went looking in her handbag. She took out some candies. She told me I could have them if I wanted. I thanked her and she handed them to me. Once I eat them I felt better. I don't know why, but, whenever I haven't eat, I start to feel like I'm about to throw up.

Soon enough the train stopped. I grabbed my trunk, with the help of Blaise. We started to head, until we noticed Draco not coming along with us. He told us he would catch up to us later. Blaise told me to head towards a big hairy guy. I did what I was told and found the man. I was amazed by the sight in front of me. Hogwarts was beautiful.

_**AN/: END OF CHAPTER TWO! OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_


End file.
